


From Himself Can Fly

by sagetan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagetan/pseuds/sagetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(work currently taken down for editing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Himself Can Fly

Taken down for editing as of 2013-10-13. Apologies for the inconvenience.


End file.
